Talk:Kasumi Goto
Good job to Sp8cemonkey83 for getting us those screens! DM Khalas 18:02, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. Yeah. It was just something random I came across while messing with the Coalesced.ini file. The really weird part was when I tried to load the character and it gave me the error about the missing DLC. The Zaeed DLC is named VERY SIMILARLY which led me to the conclusion that Kasumi will possibly be DLC as well. Sp8cemonkey83 19:05, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Quite probably a human, from what I see. Her left hand's shape in the image's position imply that she has more than 3 fingers, which bars most alien species. She does have that sort of Tali-like veil, but even for Tali, it's only a style matter when you look at the other quarians. DM Khalas 18:18, February 4, 2010 (UTC) At least one of those screens is a Photoshop. That isn't a picture of Kasumi; look at her reflection. It doesn't line up with the character. Please remove it until something guaranteed by Bioware is released. My problem with Kasumi is that she's extremely out of place in a ME universe, or so she looks. If looking at art of her so far, she looks like she belongs in an anime, the name even makes it seem like that, I've heard some claims around the bioware forums that Kasumi is a joke, she won't really be a character, then there's people claiming she will be, because she's got a file there, and it looks like she'll be a DLC, but that could also be a trick played by the people at bioware to continue the joke. Also as mentioned by someone else is that she's got an extremely quarian look about her clothing, but she's human, so it's just weird, and I don't think she should be treated as an official character until there's actually a known DLC release.. Also I have no idea what "part" she would play in the team, she's got that sort of melee assassin style look about her, which we already have Thane as an assassin, and she's a "Thief" but we don't have any sort of decription/electronics this time in ME2 like in ME, so what's her skillset? She doesn't look like she'd use biotics, nor is it mentioned in her dossier that's shown, and she's certainly not a soldier type, or an engineer type, so what would she do? I'd assume SMG/Pistol would be her weapons since they're small and compact, but there's already plenty of characters with those weapons available in ME2, Zaeed's addition makes some sense, since there was still some soldier skills they could hook him up with that wouldn't overlap too badly with the rest... To me, she still looks like a fake character, a joke from the makers, because she just looks so different than any other character in the ME universe, and if you even look closely at her face, the black area of the hood, looks just like how the male quarian's helmets are, combined with the veil that looks a lot like Tali's hood, her looking *much* closer to the body structure of a quarian than a human, but is obviously not a quarian, and she just doesn't fit... Also the addition of loudspeaker announcements about her could be similarly classed the way Blasto the Hanar Spectre is. Jaline 18:38, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Are you saying Blasto won't be DLC!? Oh noes :( DM Khalas 18:51, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Images were not Photoshopped. Here is a link to the Coalesced.ini that will prove this. Replace the one that's in your Mass Effect 2 directory. Sp8cemonkey83 19:03, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Kasumi Coalesced.ini I don't think that the reflection issue was photoshop, I think it was actually a side effect of 1. Kasumi not being a real character. 2. Kasumi was obviously in the place where Miranda was before in that picture, this means that the file that was used simply overwrote Miranda, I don't believe Kasumi has her reflection properly move forward, because she wasn't meant to be real, or if she IS real, then obviously the files that are available of her so far, are certainly not complete. Also sad to say, that yeah likely Blasto won't be a DLC, if you pay attention to when Thane talks about the Hanar, outside of the water, they're fairly weak, the most they can do is choke people according to Zaeed. Jaline 19:10, February 4, 2010 (UTC) This is all speculation. Like how Jaline said, Kasumi has no place in the ME Universe. She could of been a squadmate, but she could of been cut by Bioware. Also, having a thief as a squadmate? What good is a thief? Weak, useless, able to raid the cargo hold. [[User:LordDeathRay|'LordDeathRay']] (Comm Chatter) 21:36, February 4, 2010 (UTC) - Geez, all this talk about a "Kasumi" makes me mixed up with the redhead one from the DOA series. Not that it's gonna happen, but I'm hoping she bears at least a fleeting resemblance to the aforementioned DOA character. If there's a paramour achievement for her, I'm pretty sure the romance will get crazy somehow, because the craziest & wackiest love antics always happen with anime inspired characters anyway. Ploxis 00:27, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Read 'em and weep. If BioWare's going to reveal more about Kasumi at a later date, she can't be just a cutting floor scrap. Where on that site does it say any kind of confirmation about Kasumi? All I see is a link to a thread from 11 days ago where Bioware locked a thread saying "spoiler (whether this is true or false)" which completely has no confirmation that it's true from Bioware by saying that, spoilers can be present elsewhere in that thread, and could be why it was locked, because it's in a "No spoilers allowed" forum, which in my mind can be in reference to Garrus, Grunt, and Morinth being on that screenshot list, because it'd be a spoiler that Arcangel is Garrus, and that Morinth is an obtainable character, not so much Grunt, but your dossier never sent you to get Grunt, it was sending you for Okeer, who also doesn't show on the list, meaning it'd be spoiler that you can't get Okeer. So, no, I don't see that thread being proof of Kasumi at all, if anything since they said "if true or false" that means that 1. That Bioware employee doesn't even know if Kasumi will be real. 2. Kasumi is not really planned to be a character, and it's a Bioware hoax. Also was the mentioned redhead from DOA Leliana that you mean? If so, maybe it's good to add her since it may open up a bi option for Female Shepard, but I doubt it, since they took away Jack who really seems to be a romance option for Female Shepard through chatting, till she shoots you down. Jaline 03:21, February 5, 2010 (UTC) ::*Update* Apparently some time during the night (I’m U.K based by the way) the team running the Bioware feed during last nights NFC Championship mentioned that more information will be coming eventually if one of the more prominent members of the Bioware forums is to be believed. "Well just now in the Live Chat the guy with Chris said that info on Kasumi will be revealed at a later date." From that article, at the bottom. I had thought you would see that. I never said Kasumi was a confirmed character, just that if BioWare is going to reveal more about her at a later date, then she can't be only cut content. 21:47, February 5, 2010 (UTC) :::Even with BioWare revealing more later, she could still be cut content, or that could be her in "original" concept. Names, looks and the like all have the potential to change. Also, BioWare revealing cut content can still be considered a spoiler if her existence is false, because it is still info about the game.--Xaero Dumort 02:53, February 6, 2010 (UTC) - Nah, I didn't mean that. You're thinking DAO (Dragon Age: Origins). I meant Kasumi, the redhead from the DOA (Dead or Alive) series. Ploxis 05:08, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Well, I think someone, Kasumi or not, is going to be coming. Port (or is it starboard? :p) Observation is always vacant. Matt 2108 02:55, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Ah, okay, I read wrong Ploxis, thanks for clearing that up. Also yeah Matt 2108, I certainly believe there will be another DLC character, as to the right of Jack is completely empty, the same way the left side is if you don't have Zaeed DLC, however, my problem with Kasumi is that she doesn't FIT in the ME Universe at all, and it seems that anyone wanting her in, is wanting her in because she looks cool or reminds them of anime, I see no good reason to have Kasumi in the game yet, I'd rather have Blasto (I say that in a way where I know Blasto won't be playable, but that Blasto makes MUCH more sense in the universe than Kasumi does, Kasumi doesn't even have a confirmed race because you barely see her face at all, and looks like a crazy combination of human and quarian.) Give me a good reason to believe that Kasumi would be a useful addition to the ME Universe, and I may change my mind, but she has no place in the universe, which means to me, that it'd be a bad choice to add her, it's a good chance she's cut material, to the person below, who claims they saw it, it wouldn't matter if that list of names was in August if Kasumi was cut sometime between August and January right? Jaline 03:25, February 6, 2010 (UTC) I don't see how you can say she doesn't fit in the universe when we know really nothing about her. People were saying the same thing about Jack after her first video. and I think she turned out to be one of BioWare's best characters. I just wouldn't jump to conclusions, that's all. Matt 2108 03:57, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Well I'm going by what we do "know" about Kasumi, and by that, I mean the dossier in the picture that was put up, the ingame mention of Kasumi on the news, and her look. What we "know" about Kasumi, is that she's a thief, and her clothing matches that, in such a way that she looks familiar to fantasy style thief/rogue type characters by the way she dresses. My biggest problem with this, is that melee obviously doesn't work in ME universe very well, there's close up combat, and physical things like smashing into enemies, or smacking them, but we don't have weapons like daggers or short swords that would reflect the type of character she looks like, and fits with the "thief" classification. The problem also is, in ME2, *everyone* is a thief, there is no electronics type skills, there is instead bypass and hack mini-games, how would a "thief" squadmate help out a soldier Shepard who knows how to bypass every electronic lock anyways, even though they're soldiers, not engineers or tech people? Also there are enough tech characters already in the game, Mordin has cryo/incinerate, Miranda/Garrus both have Overload, Tali/Legion both have AI hack/combat drone already, the issue is, what skills would Kasumi even have? Does she look like a sniper? Do we really need another character who is a sniper when we have Garrus, Legion, Thane, and Zaeed already? Does she look biotic, to me she doesn't, but in that respect we have Jack, Samara, and Morinth as pure biotics, and plenty of hybrid biotics already.. Does she look like she'd use an assault rifle? Not to me, so she's left with SMG/Pistol as her weapons, perhaps maybe Shotgun, but I'd think they'd be too cumbersome for her... So if she's using SMG/Pistol, what type of skills is she using? Is she a freak hybrid who has things such as Charge and Tactical Cloak, allowing her to be "stealthed" and "get into close up fighting"? You look comparatively at other characters in ME, and you can kinda tell what they're about... I look at Kasumi, and I see a lame attempt to make a mass effect ninja.. (Which Thane already fits more than well enough!) Jaline 04:16, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Well, to me, how she fits in from a combat perspective is irrelavant. If BioWare feels the character fits the universe, then it probably does. Matt 2108 05:02, February 6, 2010 (UTC) I would like to make a quick note that out-right denials tend to come back and bite people in the butt, just saying. :p On a more serious note, since she's actually mentioned ingame then the article should stay. And with evidence being placed within the files, that should stay as well. Outright deleting the page wouldn't accomplish anything other than deleting a page for a(so far minor) Mass Effect character. Maybe the files mention should just be placed in a seperate section and marked as possible cut content, but a delete is unnesscary.CloudT 18:11, February 6, 2010 (UTC) I don't think it should be deleted, since she is mentioned on news reports in game, but it shouldn't be treated as if it's a certainty that she'll be a future DLC, there's a dossier listing down there on the article page, and it also talks about what is essentially editing game files, which could lead to people breaking their game if they edited files without knowing what they were doing, I don't see why a wiki would state something like: "Editing the coalesced.ini file for Mass Effect 2 has revealed that she will most likely be included as a future DLC." in the article. I'm also wondering where someone came up with this: "She appears to be an engineer type class with AI Hacking and Overload as her primary abilities." The screenshots only show Jacob's ability screen, and in there it shows Jacob's skills, not AI Hacking/Overload. I'm removing these mentions until someone has a credible source stating her class and abilities. Jaline 18:22, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Kasumi's data files POINT TO THE DLC FOLDER! The picture with the Kasumi error proves this. I see no warrant for deletion as the foundation for her as DLC is clearly evident. Sp8cemonkey83 19:19, February 6, 2010 (UTC) As mentioned a few times, the factor of finding files that relate to Kasumi don't really stand as clear evidence that she *will* be a DLC, there's high chances that she was cut, and simply her files were not removed, there's no "word" for Bioware as to if she actually will be a DLC, if there was, we'd likely see a trailer for her, some heavier and clearer information, etc, as it is now, Bioware won't confirm or deny if Kasumi is meant to be a future DLC, or was a previous idea that they scrapped. We know that the hammerhead is meant to be a future DLC, we know this because they've said this. They have not said that Kasumi is to be a future DLC. Consider this, they have room for one last ally on the squad selection screen, unless they completely overhaul that screen, they'll only be able to add one more squad member through DLC. This means they will likely be careful upon their choice of what character they would like to add, and it may even be *many* months until they actually add a new DLC character, as a means of spreading out content. If it is months away that we'll even hear a word about who the DLC character will be, speculation is not fact. "Clear Evidence" Is actual officially supported word from Bioware saying "Yes, Kasumi will be future DLC content, here's a little bit of information for you to know about her before we release her in 2 months from now" Something like that comes around, and I'll say yeah, she's certainly a future Squad member, however without that it's all rumors, bad images, and fuzzy details. I don't see a reason for the page to be deleted, since it is a character mentioned on the radio, there's a page for Blasto afterall. Jaline 19:42, February 6, 2010 (UTC) "there's high chances that she was cut" --- I disagree with the fact that she was cut from the MAIN GAME. BioWare may decide to scrap Kasumi at any point... but from the error message photo, it's clear that her content is DESIGNED to be loaded from the DLC folder. Also, I've been decoding the .afc audio files from the game and Kasumi does have quite a bit more audio clips then what I was expecting to find. Still not proof that she WON'T be scrapped but wasting all of her audio commentary is a bit costly don't you think? They had to pay money for the VA to recite those lines, waste of money if she gets cut. Sp8cemonkey83 20:22, February 6, 2010 (UTC) I see absolutely no reason to delete this wiki page as her files are not only already in-game, but she is referenced in audio. What is the deletion rationale here? Phfor 21:57, February 6, 2010 (UTC) :Because AFAIK, there is no confirmation on whether this 'Kasumi' will be in the game. She could be a deleted character or if not, undergo a name change. Until Bioware says; "Yes, there a 'Kasumi' and she will be DLC sometime in the future" then a page on her should not exist. I think it's silly to have a page where the only details we have are a name and speculation. Vegnas 22:11, February 6, 2010 (UTC) *But she's still mentioned ingame, thus the article should stay. If she was just in the files only, I could understand this being deleted, but news reports mention her.CloudT 23:16, February 6, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh, well, that's a bit different and in my opinion is far more valuable than all than all the circumstantial evidence. In fact, if the article creator had mentioned that then I wouldn't have been so quick to put it up for deletion. In regards to Kasumi herself, I immediately thought of Yuffie from Final Fantasy 7. ME2 seems less realistic than ME anyhow, what with Jack fighting practically topless, at least they wore armor in ME. So the 'fitting in' issue doesn't phase me. Vegnas 23:30, February 6, 2010 (UTC) Don't know if this is true, but this guy has apparently got sound clips of this Kasumi, a few of it anyways.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NNumDS_jHb0 Shadowhawk27 01:30, February 7, 2010 (UTC) :: I can confirm these sound clips are in the game. They exist in compressed .AFC files in the CookedPC folder. Sp8cemonkey83 02:03, February 7, 2010 (UTC) I have an issue with that voice, and that is... well, it totally doesn't sound quite right, true, we have no proper idea of what Kasumi should sound like, however for most characters in game settings, you can look at the character, and try to picture a voice, like with Zaeed for example, without ever hearing him, you could look at a picture of him, and think, hrmm, he looks like a battle hardened older guy, probably a rough deeper voice, but he doesn't look as if he'll be 100% serious sounding ALL the time either. And that's a kinda proper description.. Tali, you can imagine her having an accent, perhaps a mechanical tone of some sort to it, and yeah that fits. Thane you can look at and think, well perhaps he has a bit of a fishy voice, he looks kinda like a fish, oh, he's a lizard? Interesting, looks more like a fish.. and well, his voice does have a watery, gargling tone to it... My point is, that those files don't even seem... well, they don't seem complete, they could simply be a woman who works for Bioware, who, if they came up with Kasumi as a joke, they just had her do a few lines. ALSO Explain to me, why would a DLC character be using audio files that were added during regular installation? It would make more sense for a DLC character to be using audio files that were downloaded during that character's DLC download process, no? Those files also seem to only be "idle chatter" type audio files, meaning the things she would say if she were on the Citadel, or Illium, or Tuchanka, or Omega, you know how there's the "Talk to Garrus" type thing that pops up in the hub worlds, those are what I'm talking about. It's not as if you've got audio files that would play when you meet her, talking about her story, and how she joins you etc... Also, one big consideration that just came to my mind when listening to those... How do we know she'd really be a character that would join you? For all we know, she could simply be a character who is involved in a line of city missions that is involved in a future DLC. Example: It starts in the Citadel, Captain Bailey mentions to you that there has been a bit of a problem lately with a thief (Kasumi) who has been stealing things (he'll list a number of things), and Shepard takes it upon themselves to go find out who's responsible, within that, they end up finding Kasumi, who they end up having to chase, from the Citadel, say she goes to Illium, and the audio files that have been found, they can simply be a small thing like if you chat to her before that part of the mission is active, she'll give you some flavor chat. Anyways, you then go to Illium, chase her more, she escapes and makes her way to Omega. There's no necessity that Kasumi would join you at the end of this mission line, it could simply be a mission such as this... True that it could be considered a bit of a stretch saying all of this, however, it's no more of a stretch than people saying she's ABSOLUTELY a future DLC character that joins your squad. Jaline 17:16, February 7, 2010 (UTC) @Jaline I was there in Germany when I saw that list of names LAST August. Check the article it links from for more details. Why the Delete Tag? I would like to ask the editor who attached the delete tag to identify any individual named in any news report that does not have a page somewhere in this Wiki. If unable then the editor should explain why Kasumi, mentioned more than once and in 2 locations, deserves to be the first discarded accordingly. Many thanks to those who shed some early light on what could become an intriguing new character. --Phiont 06:21, February 7, 2010 (UTC) I did. It just seems very probable that she was cut content or will be scrapped by BioWare. Why would you need a theif as a squadmate? What could she do in the final mission? What good can a theif do? Also, on the page she was on, it was locked with: spoilers (wether true or false), which is probable that it is a joke by BioWare. THIS IS ALL A BIG JOKE MADE BY THEM. And above, the video with her 'audio files' could of been just anybody. [[User:LordDeathRay|'LordDeathRay']] (Comm Chatter) 06:44, February 7, 2010 (UTC) :Also, in answer to Phiont, RE the challenge "to identify any individual named in any news report that does not have a page somewhere in this Wiki", here's an answer. Francis Kitt. I answered it! Can we delete this page now? Because according to your post, all I had to do was answer that and then I wouldn't need to explain why this page deserves to be deleted! Yay! :P SpartHawg948 06:54, February 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Although I couldn't think of anyone myself, I thought it would be useful to come up with at least one example of someone mentioned in the news who didn't get their own page. Thank you for the answering, albeit on behalf of the editor who attached the delete tag. --Phiont 11:44, February 7, 2010 (UTC) I was the original editor who attached the delete tag. My reasons are listed above but also: Having a dossier and character box for a person briefly mentioned and never seen in game is a bit much. For the record, I'm not saying she doesn't exist or whatnot, I'm just thinking all of this seems a little premature. As for why we need a thief; its the same reason why Jack doesn't need a shirt and why Miranda's ass is the way it is, why Garrus never fixes his armor, etc. It's just neat. Vegnas 07:10, February 7, 2010 (UTC) * Whether or not she's cut content or future DLC is kind of irrelevant, which is good since it's impossible to know one way or another at present. There's no good reason not to have an article, provided the body of the article is restricted to actual currently-in-game information (i.e. the news bulletins). Everything else from the game files should be noted without editorializing: altering the game files reveals a picture, a dossier, and some sound files. That's it. We can't really draw any conclusions one way or another from that alone. However, there are *lots* of people searching for information on her. It would be kind of irresponsible to either delete the article (leaving nothing) or make unsupported claims as to whether she's cut content or future DLC. Let's present what we have and let people draw their own conclusions.--Hardvice 09:00, February 7, 2010 (UTC) :Can't really argue with that! :) SpartHawg948 10:52, February 7, 2010 (UTC) ::I agree with Hardvice. I only found this article because I heard the name mentioned ingame a few times. It seemed conspicuous, especially given that the person is a notorious criminal and not just the director of some play. Perhaps the article should be cleaned up so that speculative info and details pulled out of game files (codex image included) should appear under a Notes or Trivia heading until officially announced. Oh, and if anyone ever manages to find a codex image for Francis Kitt then he should get his own page too. ;) --Phiont 11:44, February 7, 2010 (UTC) By the way, Kasumi's codex image is very much how I imagine Tali may appear unmasked. Food for thought. --Phiont 14:35, February 7, 2010 (UTC) :So, since you admit I found someone who met the requirements of your challenge, can we delete the page now? :P SpartHawg948 23:40, February 7, 2010 (UTC) ::It wasn't a challenge as I've already tried to explain above. It was a request. Thanks again for the help. --Phiont 01:30, February 8, 2010 (UTC) :::Well, in as much as it was "a demand to explain, justify," in that you "requested" information to explain/justify the request to delete, it was a challenge. ("a demand to explain, justify," being a definition of the word 'challenge', and being the definition intended by myself when I used it). Also, must have missed the explanation "above", as the one immediately preceding this was the only time I saw you say it wasn't a challenge (even though, as demonstrated, it was. Challenge, of course, has multiple meanings). Also, no problem! Happy to help! It is, after all, my job! SpartHawg948 01:47, February 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::SpartHawg948, please stop pretending to quote statements that I did not make. Nowhere did I "demand" anything. I'm sorry if you read my request to the relevant editor as a challenge. As I've already explained, it was not intended as such. Thank you again for responding and sorry if this has upset you. --Phiont 02:24, February 8, 2010 (UTC) I don't know if it's just me, but even though Real Confirmation Only Please As the headline says, please only submit links to a REAL confirmation of Kasumi, I un-did the edit to the page that included a link to tehpwnage because it is actually an article that was put up BEFORE Mass Effect 2 was even released, and because it shows absolutely no Bioware confirmation, please leave these sort of 3rd party "Confirmations" out. Jaline 01:31, February 8, 2010 (UTC) I also want to point out, that the site was "confirming" a 12th character of Kasumi, however the 12th character officially is Zaeed, not Kasumi, the page that was in the link was NOT counting Morinth, therefore it had BAD information. Jaline 01:41, February 8, 2010 (UTC)